Edpacolypse 2: The Shadows of Enkiheru
by Mr. Raleigh D
Summary: 20 years from now, the world will be in darkness, but when Earth's greatest heroes travel through time to when the world was at peace, they join forces with four unlikely heroes to stop a hidden force lurking through the shadows.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners. This is a fanfiction! I do not own this. Again, I do NOT own these two shows! This is a fanfiction!_

**Hello guys of the fanfiction community!` This is MegaRdaniels giving you the new story, "EdPacolypse 2: Parado****x****". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as `I did writing it! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you!**

**Evade**

**Part I**

"_It was an abysmal site. Blood flooded the Earth, drowning it with its deadly red tint. The skies were coated in darkness, lost the will to shine the brightness of the sun. Death now ruled the land, under the thumb of our Master, the Epsilon, Prince of Yaoman. We didn't even see him come, nor did we realize the horrible truth that lied before our eyes, but bear we did under the mighty rule of the depraved one. Those who went against him suffered a horrible death, but for those who continued to fight lived on. I am what they call The __Heimào, the last of the fighting force. It was my decree, my vow that I kept the war going and it was then that I anticipated vengeance upon our Dark Blue Masters. It was my mission and I would see to it that the world we once lived would shone again."_

- _**Heimào (The Man of Red)**_

* * *

**Date: December 24, 2037 C.E**

**Location: Unknown Location/Classified**

* * *

It was a very dark night in the dark kingdom of the relentless, vast empire. The skies weren't skies, but just dark mimics of the imagination that we percept to be a sky. It was dark, very dark. The only light source that shone empire were the buildings and the like. Nothing was considered to be alive. and for those who lived served as slaves under the rule of the depraved King Epsilon and his zealot unit.

Machines from all over patrolled the city for any resistance, but all they found were frightened citizens - and the dead they left behind.

Death and despair became an everyday occurence, nothing was bearable anymore in this dark world. The temperatures were always cold, and the air was barely damp. Water was immensely scarce in this new world. Money and food were all but just pimples and insects. Anything can become food, and just about anything can become money, but water was greater in importance in this era. The King controlled everything.

In the damp, dirty sewer lines, the green slime coated everything from the walls to the very floor below. Suddenly...

BOOM!

a few chunks of the wall were blasted to the nasty stream of green, oozy slime. Running from the hole in the wall was the Resistance.

The first one to run our shooting at the unit behind them was an Asian woman with flowing, raven black hair with a lone purple shear on her left side. She had brown eyes and wore a tight, black outfit with a white dragonfly symbol imprinted on the center. She was slightly busty in a way to make it clear. She carried two powerful, E-Cell, high-powered, hand pistols in her sheathes, both of them however were clipped on her hips. She wore a belt around her waist. To top it all off, she had a sword to match.

"Move it!" she barked.

Two men ran out from the hole and into the sewer shooting the units behind them.

The first man to get out was very muscular. He had yellow skin, wore a black jacket over a dark red and white striped shirt. He also wore dark gray pants and black, leather boots. He also had dark black hair.

"There's too many of them!" he yelled.

The second man came out in unison as he did.

The second man that came out was slightly shorter than the two, but faster. He too was heavily built, but to an extent. He wore a plain yellow shirt, and black pants. He jumped out of the hole shooting at the three units that were chasing after them.

The units roared as they sprinted towards them in super-speed.

The second man was caught by the woman as they evaded from the hole.

"Run!" the woman yelled.

BASH!

The monsters roared and as they sprinted towards them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

_Love the intro? Yeah, I sympathize for you about the disappointing ending to the story, "An Ed Story: The Shadows of the Unknown". I have to admit that it wasn't my best work to date. I would get constant writer's blocks and fear what if that chapter or that chapter is worst than the last. So yeah. So to make it all up, I made this story. Stay tune, the second part is on its way! Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


End file.
